This invention relates generally to lottery systems. More particularly, this invention relates to telephone lottery systems allowing participants to enter lottery plays by use of a telephone.
Lottery programs, typically state run, have become increasingly widespread during recent years. These programs are most often periodic drawing type lotteries, and typically require a potential lottery player to purchase each lottery play ticket at a retail location. The player will specify the combination of numbers/symbols desired to be played (or request a random selection, typically known as "quick-pick"), and the retailer will then enter the wagers into a terminal linked to the state lottery computer. The state lottery computer makes a record of the play, and returns a verification number. The lottery terminal then prints out a lottery play ticket, which indicates the played numbers/symbols of the wager, has a verification number printed thereon, and serves as a hardcopy claim-ticket for any prizes won.
Such a systems suffers the significant drawback that a potential player must travel to a retail location to enter a lottery play. Especially during inclement weather, this can dramatically reduce lottery participation. Additionally, on those occasions when lottery jackpots become quite large, long lines can develop at the lottery ticket retail locations, limiting lottery participation below what it would otherwise be.
In response to these drawbacks, a number of systems have been developed that allow a lottery player to participate by use of a touch-tone telephone. Fairly typical of these systems is that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,522, "TELECOMMUNICATIONS ACCESS TO LOTTERY SYSTEMS". The '522 patent describes a system in which a lottery customer can access a lottery computer through the public telephone network, using a standard touch-tone telephone as a customer station. The telephone number of the customer is automatically provided to the lottery computer, and the customer additionally enters an identification number. If the identification number is verified, the lottery plays entered by the customer will be billed according to the telephone number. If calling from a public telephone, the customer could enter a credit card number. Once the customer's account has been verified, the lottery play can be entered. Later, after winning lottery entries are determined, the customers who placed these entries are automatically notified (presumably either according to telephone number or credit card number). A somewhat similar system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,272, "INTERACTIVE TELEPHONE LOTTERY SYSTEM WITH A VERIFICATION CODE", which additionally provides means for withdrawing payment for the lottery plays from a bank account by use of a Personal Identification Number ("PIN"), such as through an ATM network. Other similar telephone lottery systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,969,183 and 4,996,705.
These systems all suffer the drawback that they require the telephone lottery system to be coupled to some type of payment network, i.e., telephone company billing system, credit card billing, or an ATM network, which increases their complexity and operating expenses. Furthermore, many banks are reluctant to allow the ATM networks to be directly coupled to gambling systems, and many states flatly prohibit lottery purchases to be made on credit, which would include both credit card purchases and telephone company billing.